Infinite
Infinite game worlds Creativerse game worlds are not boundless. They are vast enough to provide billions of all types of natural blocks and materials, but not as large as the maximum size that game worlds can have in Minecraft, which also are not boundless (because of "fake chunks"), despite what popular myths allege. Different from Minecraft and similar sandbox games, Creativerse game worlds are not generated procedurally nor randomly in any way. Instead Playful provides 4 basic template game worlds for Creativerse '''from which one will be chosen randomly for each new world that players create and then copied. These template worlds have been generated internally, but are also well-balanced with known maps. Older template worlds are no longer in use, but player worlds created from them can still be played on. If you want to know more about template worlds, please refer to the article worlds. No player world was ever wiped or destroyed by Playful, only the owners of game worlds can do so. Each Creativerse game world is 10,240 x 10,240 x 256 blocks in size, divided into 20x20 (400) areas, and each area is divided into 8x8 = 64 possible claims (25,600 all in all). Players are not restricted to only one game world though. All players can play on public game worlds, on game worlds of other players where they have been invited to, and also Playful's official public "social" worlds - even though F2P players can only own and moderate 1 game world of their own, and players who bought the "Pro"-DLC can own and moderate up to 12-15 game worlds. No items nor discoveries can be transferred between game worlds, however many crafting recipes can. Infinite resources Since update R46 in September 2017, all natural blocks and other placeable resources can now be bought via building kits for Blueprints, such becoming infinite. With that, only very few resources, mainly Lumite Ore and Lumite Bars, are still finite on each Creativerse game world by now. As long as Block Phasers don't work on Lumite Nodes, which they sometimes do despite the developers' efforts to fix this exploitable recurring bug. Several types of resources are infinitely accessible because they can either be obtained from spawning Creatures or from randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Some resources (re)-grow over time, and other types of resources can be (re)-created by players in other ways. '''From [[Creatures|'Creatures']] Since all Creatures can be spawned endlessly in theory, making their "drops" and pet-harvests infinite. These resources include all animal materials from Leather and Bones over Trog Horns and Feral Pigsy Fur up to Corruption Dust, Chizzard Eggs or Pigsy Droppings; but also rare Recipes and several natural blocks or materials that are regularly dropped (or pet-harvested) from Creatures, like Globs of Goo, Vines, Gunpowder, Cactus blocks, several types of tree Flowers, Leaves, Ruddy Canyonstone, Magnetite, Iron Ore and the like. During event times, Event Creatures are able to drop seasonal items, resources and/or Recipes as well. From [[Treasure Chest|'Treasure Chests']] Endlessly spawning Treasure Chests can randomly contain: * Mining Cells: Stone Mining Cells, Obsidian Mining Cells and Iron Mining Cells * Armor: Leather Armor parts, Obsidian Armor parts and Iron Armor parts * Swords: Wood Swords, Stone Swords, Obsidian Swords and Iron Swords * Ore: Coal, Obsidian Ore and Iron Ore * Cragwood blocks, Red Flowers, Yellow Flowers, Blue Flowers, Pigment (yellow, red, blue) * Gunpowder, Red Mushrooms and Brown Mushrooms, Beeswax, Melted Wax * Rimecones, TNT, Stun Bombs, Explosive Bombs * Basic Extractors, Advanced Extractors * Moss Torches, Coal Torches, Wood Burning Lamps, different kinds of Arctek lighting * Blue Carpets, Wood Walls, Wood Floor, Stacked Stone Walls, Red Wood Walls, * Perfumes, Pet Accessories, Notes, Data Chips, rare Recipes * Arctek Chests, Grand Arctek Chests, Arctek tables During event times, special containers can provide players with holiday-themed Recipes, crafted holiday objects and/or other items like Food, Potions or Explosives. Player-made infinite resources Players can grow 3 types of trees from Saplings infinitely: Cragwood, Ashenwood, Elderwood Players can also grow Beeswax from Queen Bees and Crops from Seeds infinitely. Additionally to that, players can grow flowers on several types of tree Leaves, mainly Red Flowers, Yellow Flowers, Blue Flowers, but also Wildwood Flowers. Tundra Flower and Wildflowers are said to regrow when all flowers have been plucked from an area where they have initially been placed at world creation. Other resources that players can create infinitely are Coal Nodes from Tar and Diamond Nodes from Coal Nodes. Blocks of Ice can be infinitely made from Water or other liquids in cold biomes (or by throwing Freeze Bombs). Hardened Lava can be infinitely made from liquid Lava when cooling it down. Also Cragwood Logs and Ashenwood Logs can be created with a Plow. All types of liquids can be scooped up infinitely, as long as only their extensions (like when flowing down) and not the initial source block/unit is taken. Renewable equipment, objects, blocks, pre-machined materials Any type of item that can be made solely from infinite resources is also renewable. However, also all types of placeable objects and blocks are infinitely available nowadays when buying them in the workshop contained in building kits for Blueprints since update R46 in September 2017. Since Blueprints can be customized, you can put together all types of placeable items that you want to duplicate in the desired amount if you only own one of them, which includes placeable blocks/objects made from rare Recipes, holiday-themed Recipes plus Store-exclusive blocks and items as well. This will not provide you with their crafting recipes though. Resources and items that are NOT infinite Since update R46 only very few non-placeable, non-spawnable resources and items made from these are not infinitely available in Creativerse. Examples for finitely available resources and items would be: Lumite Ore, Lumite Bars, Lumite Rods, Lumite Mining Cells, Lumite Armguards, Lumite Breastplates, Lumite Leggings, Lumite Pauldrons, Lumite Swords, Legendary Golden Swords, Rainbownator 5000 and Corrupt Bombs.